The Binding Winds of Death
by Spirit-Huntress
Summary: She is unlike others. She has a soul full of regrets and in her mind, replays the scene of death. Death was the killer of all. SesshomaruxKagome
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** **She is unlike others. She has a soul full of regrets and in her mind, replays the scene of death. Death was the killer yet it was the killer who brought you death. SesshomaruxKagome**

Kagome glanced around. Something was going to happen. She walked into a dark alley, making sure it was so that she would not be seen. She began to speak quietly. "People like you do not deserve life…"

Furious winds blew around Kagome as she just stood there, closing her eyes. "You will…be put to rest…"

As that was spoken, she reached out a hand. Amazingly, the wind was drawn to it, forming a ball that seemed to be made of light. She chanted something softly as the light disappeared. Suddenly, she was forced onto the ground as a sharp pain shot through her body.

She hadn't made any sound and slowly, blood trickled down a cut that was placed on her palm.

"Why…are you unhappy…?" She whispered as everything went black. The last thing she whispered was, "Kami…"

"Wake up…" A soft voice said in Kagome's mind. She got up and looked around. Everything was black.

"Wake up…" It was a masculine voice.

She seemed to just go into a different voice as she closed her eyes.

"It's time to wake up…"

Kagome shot up right away and buried her face in the chest of the man holding her. A tear had slid down her face.

"You're awake…" It was the same voice. Kagome looked up to see a man with deep golden eyes and long silver hair.

She closed her eyes. "Who…are you?"

The man lifted her to her feet. "My name is Sesshomaru. I found you in a dark alley and you were unconscious. I brought you to my house. I would like to know who are you, though."

"…Kagome. The rest is my privacy." Kagome answered, opening the door. "I thank you for your kindness but I have to leave now. You would never understand. _They_ will be angry."

Sesshomaru's had gone unasked as he followed her out of the house. He was silent as she led him towards the cemetery. If she knew he was following, he did not know. All he knew was that she stopped at a tombstone.

Sesshomaru leaned over to read the words.

"In loving memory of Kagome Higurashi." He read. This was crazy. Wasn't the girl's name Kagome.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Kagome said so soft that only he could hear her. "It never did."

As she turned to leave, Sesshomaru grabbed her arm. "Explain." Was all he said.

"What is there…to explain?" She asked quietly. "Fate determines all and destiny shows the way. That is that and it will never be changed."

Her words meant something to Sesshomaru as she pulled herself from his grasp and ran away.

Fate determines all and destiny shows the way… her voice rang through his mind. 

Sesshomaru couldn't concentrate at all the next day. His mind always wandered back to the incident the day before. In truth, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She was just so distant…more distant than he had ever been that he just couldn't place the feeling.

Suddenly, the bell rang and it took a while for Sesshomaru to notice that school was over.

"Sesshomaru, you seemed out of it today. Maybe you should see the nurse." The teacher said.

"No. I'm fine." He muttered as he stepped into the hallway.

Coming his direction was one of the few things that he could not stand. Kikyou.

"I saw you were really acting strange today." She smiled. That smile was disgusting. "Maybe I can cure you…in bed."

Sesshomaru was disgusted and left.

Kikyou frowned and walked back into the classroom. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Aizozuku?"

"Yes Kikyou." He said solemnly. "Your math grade is falling. Your test is a fail."

"But teacher…isn't there something we can work out?"

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome wrapped her arms around her legs as she buried her head into the little cradle she had made. She felt so safe like that, in her own protection. But when you leave, it all becomes real. So real. She didn't know why it hurt so much.

"Hello? Are you alright? Do you need any help? What can I do for you?" A girl's voice asked from above her.

Kagome raised her head and saw a bright girl with long brown hair and warm chestnut eyes. Her eyes were like mirrors that reflected everything. "No…if I…" She whimpered softly. '_I can't…think about her…_'

"_Kohaku! No…PLEASE!"_

_There was crying…so softly…it hurt…so much…_

Those were the voices that reached into Kagome. They were the voices of the warm girl's heart. They were sad…so sad…it…

"Why…are you…so regretful?" Kagome asked quietly. The girl's eyes widened.

Sango staggered a few steps away. "I…I…you're the shobishizu!" She cried but did not seem afraid, just startled.

"That's…correct." Kagome whispered, standing up. "If you value your life, you would not speak of or to me ever again." With dark eyes flashing, Kagome stood up and ran. '_I can not allow you to be hurt…I will not…'_

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"I'm home." Kagome said as she walked into her shrine, her backpack slung over her shoulder.

Kagome's mother smiled and took Kagome's bag for her. "Inuyasha called today. He said to call him back as soon as possible." She chuckled.

"Mm." Kagome muttered. "Thank you. Where are…Kikyou and Souta?"

"Souta is out with his friends and Kikyou should be upstairs." Her mother answered abruptly.

Kagome said nothing and headed upstairs.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Hello?" A voice rang through the telephone. Kagome almost smiled.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly.

"Oh…Kagome." There was a pause. "How are you?"

"Don't act…so dumb. You told me to call you back." Kagome snapped quietly.

There was a chuckle. "Yeah. You know Kagome…we've been going out since last week…and…will you be my girlfriend?"

"…yes."

"Cool, sweetie. Got to go now."

Kagome hung up the phone feeling better than before. She wondered why it was so quiet. Kikyou was supposed to be home. She decided to check in Kikyou's room.

She walked over to Kikyou's door and turned the doorknob, opening the door.

There, on Kikyou's bed, was Kikyou and two other men. Kagome frowned.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It felt so good. She had never felt this way before about anything.

They broke away from the kiss. Inuyasha's hands from around Kagome's waist tightened.

Neither of them spoke for ten minutes. Kagome's head on Inuyasha's chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her.

"That was…amazing." Inuyasha finally breathed.

Kagome said nothing again as she brushed her lips against his in a sort of half kiss.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kagome found it strange that she was not thinking of her boyfriend. Her mind kept wandering back to the beautiful man who had helped her the other day. She remembered every detail of him. Long eyelashes, beautiful long silver hair, and stunning golden eyes. It sounded like a description of a girl. But he was just so…

"Higurashi, are you paying attention?" Her teacher asked, shocking Kagome.

"Mr. Shino?" Kagome asked in a quiet voice. "Of course I was paying attention."

"Then what was I explaning?" The teacher asked in a confident voice but everyone could see he was scared out of his wits.

"Yes. Das Präteritum ist auf das Verb hinzugefügt. Löschen Sie die zwei letzten Briefe, um es ein passendes Futur zu machen." Kagome answered in German.

The stunned teacher could all but talk as he headed towards his desk.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**I'm extremely sorry if this chapter does not fit your expectations. Do not hesitate to review and give suggestions to change it. I really appreciate your help and thank you to all my dear readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

"There are so many questions to ask." Kagome murmured quietly. "Why do people enjoy themselves when life is life, then death is death."

Suddenly the winds picked up as Kagome instantly raised her head. She had that feeling again as she ran to an empty graveyard.

"Barrier..." She murmured as she put on her gloves and thrust out her hands. Instantly, cursed straps of paper flew out as a soul began taking shape. "Death...is death." She repeated softly as the soul moaned in pain and disappeared.

Kagome instantly fell to the ground as she clutched her heart. She gasped in pain as her eyes turned bloodshot red and closed altogether. Finally, she collapsed on the floor of many graves.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

She opened her eyes softly. A bed, she was in a bed and...it was dark. She could hear footsteps outside of the room. She was in a hospital room.

Someone opened the door. She knew who it was.

"Are you hurt?" Sesshomaru asked loudly as he took a step into the room.

"Don't come." Her voice held so much darkness and hurt that he actually stopped. "Don't come...into this room. Or into a conversation...Don't come, into my soul."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Doctor, I need to know what's wrong with the girl." Sesshomaru said quickly.

"She seems to be emotionally wounded." The doctor answered. "Her soul is tainted."

"How do you know this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm the descendant of a shaman. I can sense things." The doctor answered simply. "Well the good thing is that she can leave now. There seems to be nothing else physically wrong with her. But keep an eye on her."


	4. Chapter 4

It was that time again. The fragile strings that held everything into place…the world, the people, their lives…it was unwinding. Kagome shifted in her seat at the library table. She had a book open in front of her, of a strange language.

Kagome was sure, that the book held the answer to all her questions. Yet fate had only given her the power to decipher a mere sentence.



Some words were missing to her. Well, not missing, she just did not know what they meant.

"The time…come when life becomes death, death becomes life,…will become hell, and hell…become heaven." She mumbled. Something struck in her head as she saw, a string unwind.

"Oh my, you can't read that drivel, can you?" An old lady peered over her shoulder.

"…a little." Kagome whispered.

A sad, faint smile crossed the lady's face. "I could read that text once. A time long ago…" She mumbled.

"eh?" Kagome suddenly asked. She was interested now.

"Oh my, did I say something?" The old lady asked. She walked away slowly.

Suddenly, Kagome's vision blurred. She heard panting, she felt desperation. It was a slow sound, if there ever was. She was sure that now, another string had just been cut.

Kagome grabbed the book and her bag and headed for the door.

"Excuse me! Excuse me miss! Do you want to borrow that book?" It was too late, Kagome was already gone and the librarian didn't catch a glimpse at her face.

"Kids these days." The librarian grumbled. "First they play all day and don't even care about books. Next, they steal the books."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kagome ran home. She skipped across the street and jumped over a car. She had to get home.

_She had to get…_

Kagome barged into the house and grabbed the phone. Dialing Inuyasha's phone number, she noticed her hands were shaking.

_So weak…_

"Hi-"

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, it's me, Kagome, it's over. I'm breaking up with you."

"Wa-"

Before he could finish, Kagome slammed the phone down. Heading to her room, she took out her journal, ripping it into a million pieces, she threw them into the garbage. She would have to remind someone to burn those papers later.

Kagome looked through the shelf. She was looking for a photo. The only photo she owned, for she had never used a camera in her life and another friend had given her the photo.

It was a photo of Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and all her friends from junior high. Her hands were shaking. She grabbed a razor near by. Using it as a scissor, she cut herself out of the picture.

_I must…I must sever all ties…or…or…_

There was one last thing she had to do. She picked up the phone once more and dialed Sango's number.

"Sango, this is Kagome. I hate you. Tell everyone from school that I hate them. I never want to see you again."

"K-Kagome!"

Too late. Kagome put down the phone. Her legs were shaking. She felt like she couldn't stand.

_Sever…all ties…or…or…I'll go insane…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Suddenly, everything went back to normal. Kagome looked around. Where was she?_

"_I know Kagome. I know your secret. Don't try to hide it inside you, Kagome. For bit by bit it will consume you." A strange voice said. It was female._

"_W-what are you talking about?" Kagome asked, her voice shaking just ever so slightly._

"_Your secret…inside. But if you let it out, everyone will suffer…" The voice said._

_Kagome kneeled down. For the first time, a tear slipped down her cheek. She started sobbing and whimpering._

_Ever since she learned what she was, she had tried to keep it inside of her. She never told anyone._

_She was different than other people. Because…_

_Long ago, there was a priestess. She believed in peace and at the time, there had been no wars, no disagreements, no arguments, no violence. Until one day by day, she realized that humans, wherever they went, whatever they became, they would always have good. And bad._

_Wherever there was good, there was bad. Wherever there was love, there was hate. Wherever there was strength, there was weakness. Wherever…_

_So this priestess decided that she would stop this. People were dying and she realized that if they died because of this, she would die too for this. Not because, but for. She would use the last of her powers to control it. _

_By binding the hate and death and misery and souls into one single substance, she had saved lots of people. But the problem of where to keep this soon arose. If she hid it, she knew it would be found. Because whatever is hidden, is meant to be found._

_So she waited and waited. And one day, (500 years later) after hiding it, she found a baby girl. She hid this…this development inside of her. _

_And that girl…was me. I am Kagome Higurashi, the soul of death. This is who I am. This is who I shall always be. Until the day that I die, I will be death._


End file.
